


A silent night (for once)

by ThatOneGayGuy



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fireworks, Multi, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, sound cancelling headphones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-04-21 09:02:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22059868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGayGuy/pseuds/ThatOneGayGuy
Summary: Virgil hates new year's Eve, and with good reason too. Everything is so loud he goes into a panic attack.Luckily, his boyfriends came up with something, maybe this new year's Eve won't be so bad.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	A silent night (for once)

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New year and a happy new decade.  
And if you are reading this another day, happy normal Wednesday to you.

"Hey, Virgil, do you have a moment? We wanna show you something," Patton said as he leaned through the door of Virgil's room. Virgil, like every new years eve, was hiding in his bed with as many blankets and pillows as he could find piled on top of him.  
Patton felt his phone vibrate with an incoming text.  
'Go away patton'  
Patton sighed and showed the text to Logan and Roman.  
"Come on scaredy spider you can't hide all day long," Roman said while stepping into his room.  
"Roman, you know he can, he has done it every year since we met" Logan said.  
"Anyways, we've got something for you," Patton said, stepping fully into the room.  
All their phones buzzed with a text from Virgil.  
'I said go away'  
"Virgil, the three of us are aware of how awful the fireworks from New year's Eve are for you, so we came up with a solution that you will find quite agreeable," Logan said.  
Roman pushed a nearly wrapped package underneath the covers, he jumped back a little as it was handled further under the covers.

They all waited in suspense, eventually Virgil stuck his head out from underneath the pile of blankets, holding a shining new pair of headphones.  
"These sound-blocking headphones should help with the loudness of the fireworks, so you won't have a panic attack this year," Patton said while smiling at Virgil.  
Virgil took a better look at the object in his hands. The ears were purple and the band was plaid like the patches on his jacket. He carefully put it on his head.  
"Now you can come and watch the fireworks with us, this will be truly magnificent!" Roman exclaimed.  
"What?" Virgil said loudly.  
"Roman, you should have thought of the fact that Virgil is unable to hear anything while wearing the headphones," Logan said.  
Patton grabbed his phone and started texting Virgil.  
'Now you can come and see the fireworks with us.'  
Virgil pulled out his own phone and read Patton's text, pulling a hesitant face. "I don't know guys, isn't that still a bit much? Even with these headphones."  
Logan grabbed his own phone and started typing.  
'This model is used in construction to protect the hearing of the workers, it has been tested rigorously and will block out most sounds.'  
Roman held out his hand for Virgil and Virgil looked at his three boyfriends, the light from the hallway surrounding them. He saw the love and care in their eyes, and with a small smile he took Roman's hand.

They spent the rest of the evening together, and Virgil had a lot of fun surprisingly. When the clock struck twelve they all took turns kissing him, and that alone made Virgil's night worth it.  
As a group, Roman on the right, Patton on the left, Logan in the back and Virgil in the middle, they walked outside to watch the fireworks light up the sky. For once, Virgil didn't hate new year's Eve, and dare he say, he was looking forward to the next one too.


End file.
